caroleandtuesdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ertegun
Johnny Ertegun '(Japanese: 'アーティガン Ātigan) '''is a popular DJ with a pompous attitude. '''Appearance He has a mid-grey hair. Personality Ertegun seems to be the self-absorbed type of person as he states that his favorite musician and who inspired him is himself, his favorite brands are his own brands and his favorite shows are his own documentaries. Plot He is first seen in a hall checking the sounds, together with Roddy, for his upcoming concert, but Roddy was still validating them. He joked it may be due to him giving his AI a female name, but Roddy joked back that the AI may have fallen for Ertegun. Ertegun then left for a date with a woman. Roddy arranged a meeting with Ertegun and Carole Stanley and Tuesday Simmons. After they went to his house, they waited for him quite some time, as he was busy with other things. As he met them, he started doing push-ups, after which he questioned them what they want. After hearing the girls want him to listen to their song, but he refused, telling them all songs are now written by AI and their song is trash and it's not even worth listening to. Tuesday got angry at his words and set the lyrics on fire, starting the fire alarm, surprising Ertegun with her actions. Roddy visited Ertegun and asked him to borrow a luxury car. Ertegun found him crazy and understood he was doing it for the girls, but eventually agreed to give him one. Ertegun was later shocked to see his car being destroyed. At Cydonia Festival, Ertegun was speaking to himself in the mirror and Roddy told him he was his best today. He came out confident on the scene and performed his song. After the song, Etergun was going to Roddy when he heard the girls voices, Roddy told him he must be imaging it and Etergun agreed, thinking it won't be possible for them to be there. Ertegun was introduced as the third judge in Mars' Brightest Competition for the second round. He said that he isn't easily surprised and is looking forward for a new musician who will surprise him. At contenders where revealed, she was shocked to see Carole and Tuesday there. After Ertegun listened to Angela Carpenter, he commented her being the first artist he is willing to feature on his songs. When Carole and Tuesday, couldn't come on the stage, the host started asking him personal questions to stall time, Ertegun was wondering what's going on, but was answering them as his usual self. After Carole and Tuesday's song, he was against them continuing and told them that a musician can't injure himself before a concert or if he do, he isn't fit to be a musician. In the final, Ertegun was impressed with Angela's song. After Carole and Tuesday were late, Catherine disqualified them and Ertegun agreed, as it wouldn't be fair for them to break the rules. In the end Catherine allowed them to sing and after Carole and Tuesday performed their song, Ertegun stood up and cried. Trivia * He may be bisexual considering that he stated that his love is for capable dudes and great chicks only. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters